


Use Your Hands and My Spare Time

by CapriciousKitten (SunflowerPineapple)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Both Because Reasons, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Content, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPineapple/pseuds/CapriciousKitten
Summary: Steve teaches Bucky about Phone Sex, like he hasn't just learned about it himself 2 hours ago. That's literally it.





	Use Your Hands and My Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Sex by 1975

Steve’s been in and out of meetings in DC for the last week and Bucky is starting to get antsy.  Sure, he’s capable of jacking off, but it’s not the same as when Steve’s around. Their relationship in the 40s had always had a certain power dynamic, but since they’d started things back up in this century it had rapidly progressed into something far more intense.  Bucky was grateful for it, too, because after decades with HYDRA his mind was sometimes like a bag of cats and mentally it was hard for him to get off at times. He needed Steve to take control and get him to a place where all he could think about was his lover.

 

So yeah, capable of jerking off.  In practice it doesn’t always work.  Bucky really needs Steve to come home soon, but it’s sounding like it’ll be at least another week.  

 

When he thinks back on it later, he’ll blame the fact that he’s only been lucid in this century for 5 years for the fact that he didn’t come up with this idea himself.  As it is, he’s sure Natasha or Sam must have somehow suggested this to Steve because he doesn’t want to believe Steve thought of it when he didn’t. 

 

Steve calls a little after 8, shortly after Bucky’s finished cleaning up after his dinner for one in their Brooklyn condo.  Steve’s been calling most nights, so it doesn’t start off too surprising.

 

“Hey, Buck. How’re you doing tonight?”

 

“I’m alright, Steve.  I miss you, though. I don’t like it when you’re gone this long.  It’s hard for me.”

 

“I know sweetheart, I’m sorry.  If if makes you feel any better, it’s looking like we might wrap things up a day or two early.”

 

Bucky holds back a grin, and then remembers there is no one there to see him and lets it show.  “Yeah? That’d be real nice.”

 

“It would. So what’re you up to?  Having any fun?” Steve sounds slightly stilted, and Bucky gets the feeling he’s working up to asking him something.

 

“I mean, I’ve watched every X-Men movie they ever made in the past 2 days, so I guess?”  Bucky replies. He had enjoyed the movies, but honestly the timeline was confusing as fuck.

 

Steve chuckles.  “And what about other kinds of fun?” His voice dropped to the register he normally used for sex.  

 

Bucky’s confused for a second, but decides to play along. “I mean, I jerked off a couple days ago but it was a lot of effort without you there, as I’m sure you know.”

 

“Well maybe we’ll have to do something about that.”

“Yeah, get home a couple days early and you can do whatever you want to me.”

 

Steve seems to clear his throat.  “So I can only do whatever I want to you when we’re together?”

 

“Well, Steve,” Bucky starts in a tone he would use to speak to a small child.  “I’m not entirely sure how else you do things to someone.”

 

He seems to take it in stride.  “Well if you weren’t being impertinent maybe you’d find out.”  He says, and oh yeah that’s definitely the sex voice. What is happening? 

 

“Um?” Bucky questions.

 

“Buck, it’s called phone sex,” Steve lectures in a tone of voice that heavily implies this is a thing he’s always known about and not just learned about in the last 24 hours, which Bucky is sure must be the case.  

 

“What sex?”  Bucky says, now being willfully obtuse just to see what Steve will do.  At this point it’s not that hard to figure out what Steve’s planning.

 

Steve gets flustered, which endlessly amuses Bucky. “Just... okay, I’m going to tell you what to do and you’re going to listen, okay?  Just like when we’re together.” He says it all in one breath like he’s worried about Bucky’s response.

“You know I’ve always been willing to do whatever you ask, Stevie,” and now Bucky’s using his sex voice, which he thinks sounds stupid but Steve has always seemed to like.  

 

Steve pulls himself together, and then it’s all over for Bucky because he pulls out his Command Voice, the one he always used in the army.  Of course he’d used it first in bed with Bucky, which led to some very confusing boners on missions. “Take off your pants Buck, and your boxers.  I want you to go lay down in bed and grab the lube. I also want you to be quiet because you’ve been mouthy as fuck tonight and I don’t think you need to talk anymore.”

 

Bucky whimpers and rushes to comply.  It never ceases to amaze him how quickly Steve can unravel him, and apparently whatever they’re doing now will be no different.  

 

Steve, master tactician that he is, somehow knows the moment Bucky’s in bed.  “Lube up your hand, sweetheart, and start stroking yourself for me. You can come whenever you want, but you gotta tell me when you do.  I don’t wanna hear a sound till then though.” Bucky’s stroking himself fervently already. This is already so much better than when he tries to do it by himself, just from the sound of Steve’s voice.  It’s like a pavlovian response, when Steve uses that voice Bucky’s on a hairpin trigger. “When I get home, I’m going to really show you your place, but for now this will have to do. I know you’re desperate for it, always so needy for me.  I bet you look fucking gorgeous right now too, rubbing on your cock like a horny teenager. You’re always so beautiful, Buck. I’m gonna make you lick up all your come when your done too...”

 

That’s too much for Bucky, and he starts to come, interrupting Steve with a “Oh fuck, Steve I’m coming, I’m sorry, fuck,” and he’s spilling all over his hand.  

 

Silence reigns for a few moments, before Steve breaks it. “So I guess you liked that?” He sounds smug as fuck and Bucky would hate it if he didn’t love it so much.

 

Bucky makes a noncommittal noise, even though he knows it’s obvious that yes, he did like that a great deal.

 

“Are you going to lick up your mess, sweetheart?” Steve asks when more silence passes.

 

Bucky hesitates a moment before sheepishly responding, “I already did...” which shouldn’t really come as a surprise to Steve, since he pretty much always makes Bucky do this.

 

“Fuck, I love you,” Steve exhales.  “I really can’t wait to be home.”

 

Bucky knows he’s going to sleep well tonight.  He’s already drifting off.

 

“I love you too, Steve.  Goodnight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr if you want, @capriciouskitten


End file.
